1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for a self-filling and self-draining watering device, and in particular a water bowl for pets. In addition, the present invention relates to a method of an animal providing water for itself.
2. Related Art
Many people consider pets a part of their family. Pet owners spend a lot of time caring for their pet, such as walking them, washing them, feeding them, playing with them, and generally caring for them. Pets require a lot of attention and care, but often times the owner is not present to constantly look after his or her pet. For example, a pet must sometimes wait alone at home while its owner leaves to go to work for hours at a time. While the owner is away, the pet may require or desire water, and the pet cannot provide water for itself unless nearby a lake, river, or some other accessible water source. Therefore, the pet may be deprived of water while the owner is not present, without any ability to find water. Even if the owner is present, the owner may forget to fill up the pet's water bowl, and the pet may go without water. Additionally, constantly filling up a pet's water bowl may become a nuisance, and keeping up with the pet's demand can become burdensome on pet owners, especially pet owners who lead busy lives.
Thus, there is a need for a water bowl that can fill itself with water whenever the pet approaches the bowl, whether or not its owner is present, alleviating the nuisance of constantly filling the pet's water bowl, and keeping up with the pet's demand for water consumption.